Traveling with Guitars
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Escuchó su voz por primera vez en la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja en Praga. Recogía las monedas y billetes desde la funda de su guitarra después de haber cantado un par de covers de una de sus bandas favoritas, ese dinero lo iba a destinar a almorzar algo decente... MIMATO. puro amor y canciones románticas :) el mimato vive y seguirá viviendo señores!


**Traveling with Guitars**

 _Lore-chan_

 _._

* * *

Escuchó su voz por primera vez en la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja en Praga. Recogía las monedas y billetes desde la funda de su guitarra después de haber cantado un par de covers de una de sus bandas favoritas, ese dinero lo iba a destinar a almorzar algo decente… llevaba varios días comiendo comida rápida, y, si bien no le importaba ya que eran la forma de ahorrar más dinero y poder seguir viajando por Europa, comida típica en un buen restaurante no le haría mal.

Se acercó a la chica desde una distancia prudente echando su guitarra a la espalda. Cantaba con una voz dulce, pero con fuerza _All my loving_ de _The Beatles._ Se paseaba entre el círculo de personas que había reunido regalando sonrisas y guiños y la gente se contagiaba con su alegría y seguía la canción con sus palmas. Su cabello castaño se mecía con gracia con el viento rozando sus caderas y a pesar de que llevaba unos muy hippies lentes color rosa que combinaban perfecto con su guitarra del mismo color - que a su vez estaba llena de stickers de diferentes colores y formas- podía notar que tenía los mismos rasgos orientales que él.

Terminó de cantar y dio una elegante reverencia tomándose su largo vestido de flores. El público pidió una más y ella no se hizo esperar siguiendo con _I Want to hold your hand_ también de _The Beatles._ Esa canción lo dejó hipnotizado, era perfecta para los tonos de su voz y la pasión con la que expresaba la letra hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Alcanzó solo a oír hasta la mitad de la canción ya que su estómago rugió exigiendo que lo alimentara. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y la última vez que se llevó comida a la boca había sido durante el desayuno en el hostal en que se estaba quedando mientras conocía la ciudad. Sacó dos euros desde su bolsillo y se acercó a la funda de colores chillones que tenía la muchacha acostada cerca de ella y dejó caer las monedas. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de escucharla, él sabía que ponerse en medio de una plaza, solo con una guitarra a cantarles a extraños para ganar un par de monedas no era tan fácil como aparentaba serlo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa junto a un "gracias" y él se retiró haciéndole una seña con la cabeza.

.

Esa semana recorrió los lugares más conocidos de Praga, se sacó fotos en el Puente San Carlos, caminó asombrado por los pasillos de Clementinum, el Castillo de Praga. Cantó en las afueras de la Catedral de San Vito para poder pagar una noche más en el hostal y así visitar al día siguiente el Monasterio de Strahov antes de partir a su siguiente destino: Berlín.

Llevaba ya 6 meses viajando y no tenía fecha de término aún. Había trabajado durante más un año para reunir el dinero necesario para comenzar su travesía. Quería conocer todo lo que pudiese de Europa y, por qué no, el sudeste asiático. Apenas tenía 24 años, tenía su título universitario y antes de comenzar su vida de adulto como correspondía, quiso hacer una última locura… viajar solo y sólo con su guitarra. Ya había pasado por Moscú y sus alrededores. Hizo una parada en Ucrania, específicamente en la capital Kiev donde paseó por las principales zonas turísticas y siguió por Eslovaquia, Hungría, Croacia, Austria hasta que llegó a Praga y se quedó más del tiempo que tenía presupuestado.

Después de haber caminado durante todo el día llegó a su habitación compartida notando que los latinos con los que compartió el cuarto ya se habían marchado. Eso era normal, llegaba a un hostal… conocía un par de jóvenes que estaban viajando al igual que él, compartían un par de tips, quizás y hasta partían juntos a conocer un par de lugares y se separaban nuevamente. Con el grupo de amigos latinos ya se había topado en 2 hostales anteriormente, en Kiev y en Viena. Eran dos chicos y una chica y le recordó de inmediato a sus amigos en Japón que siempre comentaban sus fotos en las redes sociales asombrados de la belleza de cada una de ellas.

Despertó de madrugada y antes de que saliera el sol ya estaba sentado en el tren que lo llevaría a Berlín. Era un viaje de casi 5 horas, así que se acomodó sobre el asiento y cruzándose de brazos cerró sus ojos azules para seguir durmiendo. Estaba cayendo ya en el profundo sueño cuando una mano se posó en su hombro comenzando a sacudirlo con suavidad.

Abrió uno de sus ojos con desgana y se encontró de frente con la chica que días atrás cantaba en la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja.

-Disculpa que te haya despertado – dijo en un perfecto inglés – pero ¿Es tuya la guitarra?

Y apuntó a su instrumento que había dejado en el espacio del equipaje sobre sus cabezas. Lo dejó sin mucho cuidado y notó que al estar atravesado no permitía espacio para el equipaje de la propia castaña.

Se levantó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas y ayudó a la chica a colocar sus pertenencias junto a las suyas.

-¿De dónde eres? – preguntó ella luego de haberse sentado a su lado. Había comprado el pasaje del asiento junto a la ventana.

-Japón – respondió escueto mientras observaba que el tren al fin comenzaba a moverse.

-¡Yo también! – Sonrió feliz y dejó de lado el inglés para hablarle en su lengua materna – no me había topado con ningún compatriota. Es bueno poder hablar japonés luego de meses de pensar y conversar en inglés. Soy Mimi Tachikawa – se presentó sentándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.

-Yamato… - dudó unos segundos, no supo por qué – Yamato Ishida.

-¿Llevas muchos tiempo viajando, _Matt_? - Él levantó una de sus cejas al escuchar ese diminutivo, sólo su hermano pequeño le decía así -¿Prefieres Yamato? – Cuestionó al ver que el muchacho estaba incómodo – Tenia un amigo en la universidad que se llamaba igual que tú y le decíamos Matt. Si te molesta, no lo hago.

-No, no me molesta – claro que le molestaba. Su mejor amigo trató por mucho tiempo de llamarlo de esa forma y él terminó prohibiéndoselo. ¿Por qué no le molestaba que ella lo nombrase así siendo que la conocía hace menos de cinco minutos? – llevo seis meses viajando.

-Me ganas por un mes… yo llevo cinco – Yamato la miró de reojo y notó que ella parecía discutir internamente en preguntarle algo sobre su aspecto. Lo observaba con mucha detención - ¿Eres rubio natural?... nunca había visto a un japonés tan rubio como tú.

Él rio por lo bajo. Nunca le habían preguntado algo así. Las chicas en su país generalmente se le abalanzaban encima con preguntas de otro calibre.

-Mi abuelo por parte de mi madre es rubio. Tengo ascendencia francesa… por lo que sí, soy _rubio natural_ \- ¿Por qué le estaba contando cosas tan personales?

Mimi se hizo un ovillo en su asiento mirándolo con atención.

-¿Y cantas? – el _rubio natural_ recorrió la cara de la castaña con curiosidad como cuando estuvo en el Palacio schönbrunn y no pudo sacar los ojos de la hermosa arquitectura.

-Un poco.

-Estudié Licenciatura en Artes Musicales – soltó Mimi atrayendo aún más la atención de Yamato. Él había estudiado lo mismo – el próximo año me voy a especializar en Jacobs School of Music en…

-En Indiana… - finalizó la oración él. Postuló a una beca hace un tiempo y había sido rechazado. Era su máximo sueño.

-sí… ahí mismo – sonrió – así que decidí que me daría este año para viajar y luego me concentraría en mis estudios. Mis padres son un poco escandalosos por lo que la idea de que viajara sola no fue de su agrado. Pero yo tomé mi guitarra, mis ahorros y me vine a Europa dejándoles una nota… creo que cuando vuelva no me van a recibir muy bien… - comenzó a reír de una manera que contagió a Yamato.

Las cinco horas de viaje a Berlín, para sorpresa del Ishida, fueron más cortas de lo que pensó. Su personalidad introvertida desapareció en manos de la castaña que no paraba de contarle las mil y unas aventuras que tuvo durante su viaje y para asombro de los dos habían estado en las mismas ciudades durante las mismas fechas. Ambos iban viajando con guitarra para solventarse algunos gastos básicos como la comida del día o el hospedaje extra para ir a un lugar turístico que no querían perderse.

-Después de recorrer Alemania iré a Amsterdam… - Mimi se tapó la boca al bostezar - ¿Dónde irás tú?.

El itinerario de ambos era demasiado parecido según lo que Yamato había descubierto durante las horas de viaje y Amsterdam era precisamente su destino después de Frankfort.

-No lo sé… - suspiró cansado – lo veré durante el camino.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, pero la luz de la mañana a través del vidrio le molestó de tal manera que terminó despertándolo. Trató de estirarse en su posición pero un peso sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse. La parlanchina castaña se había quedado dormida apoyada en él, su cabello ondulado le caía como cortina sobre su rostro y su tranquila respiración le produjo una calma indescriptible.

Sonrió sin razón alguna.

.

No supo por qué pero cuando llegó a Ámsterdam tras un mes en Alemania recorrió las principales plazas tratando de encontrarse con la voz y la guitarra de Mimi. Mas no la encontró.

Ya era su último día en la ciudad, mañana partía a primera hora a Bélgica y le faltaban un par de euros para comprar un poco de marihuana. Desde que había llegado sus compañeros de hostal le ofrecieron el primer día y la calidad de la misma lo sorprendió. No iba a irse de allí sin fumarse un último caño.

Se acomodó la guitarra al hombro y tras afinar las cuerdas entonó _Black_ de _Pearl Jam._ Ya cuando cantaba _About a Girl_ de _Nirvana_ fue que la vio entre las personas, que no eran pocas, ella le sonrió y sin que él se lo esperara caminó hacia él. Esperó a que terminara su canción y Mimi, sin más, comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas… Yamato conocía esa melodía y tras negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía la siguió.

 _Somethin' Stupid_ de Frank y Nancy Sinatra cantada por ambos atrajo a más público de lo que los dos esperaron.

.

Arrendaron un par de bicicletas y pedalearon hasta la afueras de la ciudad. Se escondieron tras unos árboles lejos del resto, no querían correr el riesgo de que los pillasen con el bendito caño y que se los confiscaran.

Mimi cayó de espaldas sobre el césped después de dar la tercera calada, las estrellas ya estaban saliendo y no sabía si era debido a la droga pero jamás había visto estrellas más brillantes que esas. Yamato se recostó a su lado rozando sus brazos de tal forma que le causaba un exquisito escalofrío.

Había pasado todo el día con ella. Después de reunir las monedas y billetes almorzaron juntos y realizaron un tour por los canales de la ciudad.

-Pasado mañana parto a Bélgica – murmuró Mimi con los ojos pegados en el brillante cielo - ¿A dónde irás tú?

Él partía en la mañana siguiente a dicho país. ¿Se lo decía? O ¿le proponía viajar juntos? Algo tenía esa castaña que ciudad que visitaba la buscaba con desesperación en cada zona turística esperando toparse con sus ojos acaramelados.

-No lo sé… - respondió al fin.

-Quiero conocer Brujas, estuve viendo fotografías en el hostal y es maravilloso. Creo que estaré recorriendo Bélgica por un par de semanas, para luego tomar un tren a Paris. ¿No dijiste que tenías ascendencia francesa, Matt?

-¿Cómo? – el rubio no la había escuchado, se había terminado el cigarrillo de marihuana y se quedó embobado… perdido entre los detalles de su rostro mientras la veía abrir y cerrar la boca.

-Me dijiste que tenías ascendencia francesa – le dijo ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Tus abuelos viven allá?

-Sí, de hecho me quedaré con ellos…

-Eso es bueno… yo trataré de encontrar algún hostal cerca de _Montmartre,_ quiero sacarme fotos fuera del _Moulin Rouge_ – rió y sin más sacó su teléfono celular, pegó su cabeza a la de Yamato e inmortalizó el momento en una fotografía – La he pasado muy bien… ojalá nos veamos pronto. Si no nos vemos, al menos ya tengo un recuerdo tuyo. El recuerdo del único japonés rubio natural…

.

Yamato llegó a Brujas en un día de copiosa lluvia y en cuanto ingresó al hostal se sacudió las gotas de su cabello.

Por el horario, era de noche, ya casi no quedaban camas, así que como estaba acostumbrado pidió habitación mixta, siempre eran las más económicas y después de meses viajando le era habitual compartir el cuarto con hombres y mujeres de distintas nacionalidades. Todos estaban en la misma situación y nunca se topó con alguien que tuviera malas intenciones.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien en el tren.

Entró con su equipaje y su guitarra a la oscura habitación… la única cama vacía de las cuatro era la litera superior que daba al ventanal. Nada que hacer… dejó sus zapatos cerca de sus pertenencias y se sacó la ropa húmeda para cambiarla por otra seca. Hacía mucho frío para la estación así que abrigó con un grueso suéter.

Sacó su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental y cuando iba llegando al baño la vio, vio la guitarra color rosa de Mimi llena de stickers apoyada en la pared.

Y en ese preciso instante, como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, entró a la habitación acompañada de una pareja muy morena. Sonreía a pesar de estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Matt! – Exclamó con una alegría que contagiaba al verlo - ¡Viniste! – Se dirigió a la pareja hablándoles en inglés – él es el chico del cual les hablé… nos hemos topado una infinidad de veces.

Después de que Mimi se bañara con agua caliente y se cambiara de ropa todos decidieron salir por un par de cervezas a un pub muy conocido: _DeGarre,_ cerca de la plaza _Burg_.

El cansancio de Yamato desapareció después de tres cervezas y conversaron de tantas cosas con la pareja de novios que hacia ese viaje previo a su matrimonio, que terminó con la lengua adormecida. Algo provocaba Mimi Tachikawa en él que lo transformaba en un ser más sociable.

Llegaron casi a las 5 de la madrugada al hostal, la pareja de novios partía esa misma madrugada de vuelta a su país, así que después de hacer las maletas de despidieron.

-Hace mucho frío… - comentó Mimi tiritando mientras buscaba dentro de su equipaje algo que la abrigara. El estar un poco ebria dificultó la tarea por más minutos de lo que esperó – Esa última ronda fue innecesaria. ¿No crees, Matt? – le dijo caminando hacia su litera.

Pero él no podía responder. Estaba dormido con ropa sobre la cama de abajo con una pierna como cable a tierra.

La castaña sonrió para sí misma y con cuidado lo acomodó sobre la litera para taparlo con el cobertor. Su aroma se mezclaba con las cervezas que debieron durante la noche y eso le producía un calor en las mejillas… y no estaba segura si era debido a su propio estado. Se empinó sobre él para quitarle un mechón de su cabello del rostro y sin querer lo despertó.

-¿Ya amaneció? – preguntó el rubio desorientado.

-No, aún falta… - susurró tan cerca de él que su aliento removió sus cabellos - ¿Nos vamos a seguir encontrando, Matt?

-Quizás… - se removió en la cama hasta quedar de lado.

Mimi al ver que se había hecho un pequeño espacio se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Yamato no dijo nada, al contrario, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

-En dos días más cojo un bus a Lovaina… quiero conocer el _Jardín Botánico de Kruidtuin_ ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – preguntó esperanzada.

Yamato abrió sus ojos y sus miradas titilaban como las estrellas que contemplaron bajo el césped a las afueras de Amsterdam.

Él sonrió.

-Me encantaría acompañarte – y sin agregar nada más la tomó del cuello y la acercó para besarla.

.

Llegaron a Paris una semana después de lo presupuestado. El abuelo del rubio los recibió en su casa tras darles un gran abrazo y sin bien Yamato le recalcó al hombre que Mimi era sólo su amiga, su abuelo la llamaba _Petite fille._

Con hospedaje gratis, el dinero que ganaron la primera tarde luego de cantar en la Place de la Concorde la ocuparon en pagar la entrada al mirador de la Torre Eiffel. Mimi se sacó tantas fotografías que Yamato creyó que se acabaría la memoria de la cámara solo en aquella atracción.

-¡El arco del triunfo se ve diminuto desde aquí! – dijo la castaña apuntando al monumento. Yamato se pegó a su espalda cubriéndola con sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos mañana?

-Podríamos viajar a Versalles… quiero sacarme fotos en los jardines.

El rubio rió.

Cuando Mimi le había enseñado las fotografías de su viaje antes de conocerse, llevaba más de tres mil. Él no era de andar fotografiando, sino más bien guardaba los momentos en sus recuerdos, pero por una extraña razón que no lograba entender desde que se topó en el tren con ella, necesitaba algo físico que pudiera ver todos los días y que no fuera en su mente.

Fue por ello, que en un impulso sacó su celular, la tomó del rostro para besarla en los labios y apretó el botón.

.

.

.

 _ **Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

 _ **It's hard to fight these feelings**_

 _ **When it feels so hard to breathe**_

 _ **Caught up in this moment**_

 _ **Caught up in your smile.**_

.

Mimi comenzó a cantar en la Plaza Navona en Roma y su voz atrajo a varios turistas.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto a estar juntos que continuaron su viaje sin despegarse el uno del otro. Llevaban ya dos meses y medio conociendo ciudades y Yamato no quería que ello acabase. Pasaban horas hablando de distintos estilos musicales… recordaban a un cantante en particular y cantaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Caminaron de la mano cada uno con su guitarra al hombro por las calles de Venecia, Florencia, Pisa y otras ciudades de Italia.

 _ **I've never opened up to anyone**_

 _ **So hard to hold back**_

 _ **When I'm holding you in my arms**_

 _ **We don't need to rush this**_

 _ **Let's just take it slow**_

.

Terminaron en la Plaza Navona contando los euros para disfrutar de una cena típica italiana. Mimi llevaba días queriendo probar la famosa _Pasta a la Carbonara_ y Yamato no iba a irse de ese país sin sentir en sus pupilas gustativas una _Lasagna_.

Luego de la comida, la castaña lo arrastró hasta la _Fontana de Trevi_ la cual estaba totalmente abarrotada de turistas que como ellos querían lanzar una moneda y pedir su deseo. Mimi llegó a la orilla y como pudo subió un par de escalones hasta quedar a la altura del rubio, lo abrazó por la espalda rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos y después de sacarse una fotografía ella arrojó su moneda. Yamato la siguió al instante.

-¿Qué pediste, Matt?

-Tiempo…

-¿Tiempo?

-Tiempo para poder seguir viajando contigo.

Mimi lo besó con fuerza.

Ella había pedido lo mismo.

.

 _ **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

 _ **Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

 _ **And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

 _ **I don't want to push too far**_

 _ **Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

 _ **Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

 _ **So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

.

Llegaron al hostal de pasadas las once y después de muchas noches lograron quedar solos en una habitación que podía albergar a cinco personas. Podrían pedir una habitación matrimonial, pero implicaba gastar hasta el triple en hospedaje.

Mimi se apegó al cuerpo tibio de Yamato para no caer de la cama. La cual era bastante pequeña. Habían caminado y cantado esa tarde por las calles de Roma y el cansancio los estaba matando. Colocó su cabeza bajo su barbilla y cuando creía que eso sería todo por el día sintió las manos del rubio colarse por debajo su camiseta. Ahogó un suspiro y sin pedir permiso ella hizo lo mismo. Se acariciaron en la oscuridad hasta que el deseo pidió más. Yamato la acomodó bajo su cuerpo besándola con desesperación como si fuese la primera vez que la besaba previo a hacerla suya. Siendo que la primera vez había sido bajo el techo de la casa de sus abuelos en Paris.

La ropa cayó a un costado y sin más demora entró en el delgado cuerpo de la castaña de un solo movimiento. Ahogaron los gemidos besándose ya que las habitaciones de los hostales no tenían paredes muy gruesas y no era su afán que todos supieran en la casona que estaban en pleno acto.

Mimi se arqueó pegando su cuerpo al del rubio mientras aumentaba la velocidad del vaivén haciendo chocar sus caderas con urgencia.

Ella tampoco quería que ese viaje acabase.

 _ **I know that if we give this a little time**_

 _ **It'll only bring us closer**_

 _ **To the love we wanna find**_

 _ **It's never felt so real**_

 _ **No it's never felt so right**_

.

Mimi solo podía estar hasta Marzo viajando, tenía que volver a Tokyo para luego viajar a Indiana a realizar su Programa de Certificado en Jacobs y los meses pasaban demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Luego de Italia partieron a Grecia y aunque Yamato quiso hacer una parada en Egipto el conflicto político que vivía ese país en ese momento no lo hacía muy propicio. Así que tomaron un vuelo _low cost_ hasta Barcelona y terminaron cantando _Can't stop falling in love with you_ de _Elvis Presley_ en La Plaza de Cataluña.

Yamato también sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, su viaje ya cumplía un año y marzo, para su desdicha, se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Abrazó a Mimi que dormía abrazada a su pecho con fuerza mirando como sus guitarras descansaban apoyadas la una contra la otra en la pared de la pieza del hotel. Quedaba tan poco que el dinero reunido ese día se destinó a pagar por un buen colchón.

-Creo que me enamoré de ti… chica hippie de la guitarra rosada – murmuró Yamato cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

 _ **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

 _ **Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

 _ **And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

 _ **I don't want to push too far**_

 _ **Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

 _ **Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

 _ **So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

.

Ese día jueves el Aeroporto da Portela en Lisboa estaba más vacío de lo que Mimi se imaginó. Yamato besó su frente antes de atraerla a su cuerpo para apretarla contra sí con ímpetu.

El día había llegado. Su castaña debía irse y él tenía pasajes para Tailandia.

Era la despedida después de meses viajando juntos.

-Gracias por despertarme ese día en el tren – le dijo Yamato al oído con una tristeza que jamás pensó sentir con tanto poder.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias por los dos euros que dejaste en la funda de mi guitarra en Praga.

Se besaron por última vez olvidando el resto que los rodeaba, de todas formas no iban a ser ni los primeros ni los últimos que se despedían con pasión en un aeropuerto.

Mimi se secó las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos y sacudió su mano mientras avanzaba a policía internacional.

-Cuídate de las chicas que cantan en las plazas… más si su guitarra es de color rosa. ¡Son las más peligrosas! – exclamo Mimi riendo.

Yamato torció una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

Él sabía que eran las más peligrosas, robaban el corazón de quien se detenía a oírlas… cual sirenas y luego se marchaban dejando un vacío infinito.

La vio desaparecer tras la mampara y todo fue silencio en su interior. Se había ido y solo los dioses sabrían si algún día la volvería a ver.

Dio media vuelta para ir de vuelta al hostal, su vuelo partía al día siguiente. Caminó un par de paso pero una mano lo hizo detenerse. Giro sobre sus talones y el rostro de Mimi se fue sobre el suyo para robarle un beso… el flash de la cámara lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Me faltaba una última fotografía a tu lado – le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo dejándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

* * *

Yamato sacó su guitarra y se la cruzó a la espalda.

Demoró un par de minutos en afinarla, pero cuando ya estuvo lista sonrió satisfecho. El Parque Yoyogi en Tokyo estaba repleto de extranjeros como todos los sábados, eran los mejores días para reunir yenes que él estaba destinando para su próximo viaje. Iba a recorrer Latinoamérica.

Daba clases particulares de piano y guitarra además.

Se acomodó flectando una de sus piernas para descansar su guitarra y rasgó las cuerdas. Comenzó cantando _Photograph_ de _Nickelback_ y no necesitó más de allá de la primera estrofa para que las personas comenzaran a reunirse a su alrededor.

La segunda canción también se llamaba _Photograph_ , pero era de _Ed Sheeran_ y tanto la primera como ésta canción le recordaban solo una persona. Una persona que extrañaba con locura. Una persona que no veía hace ya más de un año y que había dejado su recuerdo en una fotografía en su celular en donde la besaba desde las alturas en Paris.

Terminó la primera tanda y se acercó a reunir el dinero que le habían dejado… y de entre todo, dos monedas europeas brillaron con el sol.

Dos euros.

Se levantó de inmediato con el corazón en la mano buscando a alguien que tuviera una guitarra rosada colgando del hombro. El parque continuaba lleno y por más que miraba no lograba dar con ella.

Aunque habían grandes posibilidades que algún extranjero le hubiese arrojado esas monedas, muchos norteamericanos al no tener yenes disponibles dejaban dólares, pero él, en su interior, sabía que había sido ella.

Y su voz entre el gentío se lo confirmó.

-¿Qué harás con lo que ganaste hoy? – Mimi caminó hacia él llevando el mismo vestido largo con flores con el que la había conocido. Sus lentes rosas en forma de corazón lo dejaron sin palabras… era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido pero en otra ciudad, con otras canciones, con otras personas.

-Pretendo invitar a la chica que robó el corazón a cenar… - y la sonrisa que le entregó en ese instante lo paralizó.

-Es una chica muy afortunada… ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé… creí que vendría por mí llevando su guitarra de color infantil en su espalda.

-Quizás dejó su guitarra en el departamento que está arrendando en Tokyo. Dejó de viajar y pretende quedarse aquí por un largo período de tiempo.

Yamato rio divertido.

-Es una lástima, porque yo pensaba invitarla a viajar conmigo por Latinoamérica… ya sabes solo ella, yo y nuestras guitarras… cantando por las plazas…

-Es una buena… una muy buena propuesta pensándolo bien… - la castaña se había acercado lo suficiente para pasarle sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

El silencio los embargó a pesar del bullicio que los rodeaba.

-Te extrañé como no tienes idea, Mimi – dijo Yamato perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo para no volver a extrañarnos otra vez…

La castaña se acercó a sus labios pero antes de que llegase a rozarlos escuchó el sonido que hace un celular cuando realiza una fotografía. Miró a su izquierda y Yamato había estirado su brazo para inmortalizar el momento.

-La primera de las que vienen... – y la abrazó mientras chocaba sus bocas en un beso que llegó en el momento preciso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Regalo adelantadísimo para el día de los enamorados.**

 **Me faltaba un Oneshot Mimato :)**

 **Todos los lugares nombrados en este fic existen, yo visité algunos y son preciosos. Dormí en habitaciones mixtas en hostales… lamentablemente no encontré a Yamato, pero si hice muy buenos amigos :P**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro. Remember That!**


End file.
